


Facing The Past And The Future

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Now alone after the revelation that Mick had a sister and has a superhero for a nephew, Mick finally realises just what he kept from his husband and remembers the past that he buried for so long.





	Facing The Past And The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for such a late publish, it's taking a while for me to get back into the swing of writing. I'm hoping to update as much as I can soon, but there's no promises. Tiny bit OOC for the both of them, but they are alone and can openly be themselves around each other.

"Lenny?" Mick questioned softly as soon as he and his husband were alone.  
  
His nephew had been forced to speed out of the safe house before he was even given a chance to reconnect with him, the nerd squad had broken through Hartleys' hack to badger him with the whereabouts of their escapees; now their little safe house was filled with metas who had nowhere to go at the moment so getting them settled was the priority of the two criminals.  
  
But now, after three hours, Mick could ease his paranoia about how his husband of just under two decades (illegally) felt about the secret that Mick had kept from him about family outside of his dead parents.  
  
Nora was a big secret for Mick, when he was a kid growing up his parents looked down at him with disdain, but he was their son and the only one they could put to work in the farm; that was the only reason they had kept him when he had started messing about with fire.  
  
His beautiful little sister should never have remembered him when he had gone to look for her, in fact it took Mick years to remember that he even had a little sister, but the moment she clapped eyes on him, she smiled a bright smile and threw her arms around him; whispering in his ear that she knew that he would find her again someday.  
  
She was sixteen at the time and the both of them had kept the fact that he had found her out of the minds of their parents, neither of them mentioned Mick or kept any sign of the fact that Nora wasn't an only child, so neither of them figured it was necessary to let them know their son was back and he was a criminal.  
  
The lecture he had gotten from his firecracker when she learnt of his record was spectacular, but she soon took a step back and made sure that he was okay and not being forced into the situation, he wasn't, and he started to send her little things to help her along which she had actually put in the bank ready for her children when she had them.  
  
Nora was the only person other than Lisa to know of his unofficial and then legal marriage, she was the first person he went too when he needed to calm down from an argument with Len and was the only person that could calm him when he went into his rages; that was until Barry came along.  
  
When Mick had met Henry Allen for the first time, he had reservations about the med student but then he saw them together and could see how he looked at Nora like she hung the moon and Mick instantly knew that this man would do good by his sister, Barry was a surprise since the two weren't long married but the moment that Nora had placed his nephew in his arms; Mick was a goner.  
  
Disappearing from his husband for a few hours did take a toll on the pyro, but the moment he saw his nephews bright smile made everything better, he would deal with Len and when it came to the breaking point he would tell his husband about his sister and her family but not before because anyone could learn about them in the crime ring and he wasn't going to let them get hurt because of his profession.  
  
The week that Nora was killed was the week that Mick had actually thought about telling Len about her, Barry was old enough to understand that Len was his husband and had already witnessed he and his husband getting arrested so he had no reasons to hold back. But then he and Lenny got into an argument, and a day later the news covered the death of a loving mother at the hands of her husband in front of their only son.  
  
Mick saw red that day and burnt down two abandoned homes before he was calm enough not to get arrested just to kill his brother in law, he was able to calm down enough to realise that Henry wouldn't harm a single hair on his sisters head, he would sooner kill himself than hurt her or Barry so obviously he was framed and Barry must have seen it.  
  
It had taken him a week to find out where his nephew had been taken and he wanted to grab the boy and run when he had learnt that the arresting officer was the one that had Barry, but seeing his nephew interacting with the daughter made him realise that the kid would be okay, traumatised but okay and probably seeing his uncle may push his recovery back at the reminder of his mother so he left. He ran back to Len and refused to speak about what had happened until he had reason.  
  
The first reason was seeing Henry for the first time in jail, the man had been roughed up because of his charges but he also had made a few friends because of his medical degree and his ability to help out anyone and everyone without judging; Mick had a bullet wound from the fight that resulted in his jail time so Len had dragged him to the man after hearing about the doctor inmate who didn't care about anything but his profession.  
  
It had taken one look from Mick for Henry to keep silent and keep his reaction until the minute that Leonard was out of sight, keeping the guards at bay while Henry did his stuff, and then the doc was apologising and begging him to believe that it wasn't him that killed Nora, Mick just told him to 'shut up and fix me will ya, you would never hurt her but this freaking hurts so do your job'; his brother in law was speechless but did as he was told as he sent a small smile of thanks to Mick.  
  
And now the last reason for breaking his silence was because his nephew ran around in leather acting like a superhero but broke criminals out of his nerd HQ and brought then straight to a man who would actively use the other metas powers to his advantage.  
  
"We've known each other for twenty years" Len states, Mick could hear the slight tone of hurt which made him cringe slightly "Were you ever going to tell me?"  
  
"The day after I decided I was going to tell you, was the day she died" Mick tells him thickly as he looks away from the back of his husband, emotions welling up at the reminder of everything he had kept pushed down for the past fifteen years.  
  
Feeling a cold hand on his cheek made Mick flinch ever so slightly as he was forced to look into the ice blue eyes of the man he loved, he could make out sadness and regret but no anger or hurt aimed his way which confused the arsonist.  
  
"At least you were going to tell me" Len points out carefully before pressing a chaste kiss to his husbands lips "I'm not angry with you, slightly upset, but not angry, I probably would have done the same with Lisa if she wasn't already known as my sister, you kept her protected just like a big brother should"  
  
Mick startles once more as he feels Len's cold finger wipe at his cheek and notices that tears that he had held in for years were finally getting the chance to fall now that his other half knew the truth about the upheaval in his life fifteen years ago.  
  
"Is that why you kept the doctor protected? Not because he patched you up?"  
  
Mick gives a small shrug, Henry was still his brother in law, still his family so he was going to protect the man as much as he could  
  
"Offered to break him out a week after but he refused saying it would make them think that he was definitely guilty" Mick confesses although Len knew that part but always assumed that it was because the doc had gained Micks respect, especially since the both of them could tell he was innocent the moment they clapped eyes on him.  
  
Len hums lightly as he wipes the tear trails from his husbands face and then turns to start readying for bed, "I have a feeling your nephew is going to keep us on our toes from now on"  
  
Mick lets out a small huff of laughter at the turn of conversation and follows his husbands lead as he began to ready himself for some well deserved sleep.  
  
"He's always been a mischievous one, but he's got his _Uncle Lenny_ to help keep him in line now" Mick teases and laughs at the pillow thrown halfheartedly at him at the name that Barry had decided to use for Len, his husband already showing a protective nature when faced with his nephew, probably because of the age that his nephew is.  
  
Mick settled down into the bed with a small smile on his face as he pulled Len into him, the younger man's back against his chest.  
  
"You really think he'll accept me in his life?" Len whispers softly after a few moments of silence  
  
Pressing his lips against Len's shoulder, Mick hums in thought, he knew that Lenny always had reservations about those that could possibly grow close to him, Mick was lucky to have ever broken through the layers that protected Len when they met and Lisa was the only other one that Len held close to him because of the childhood they both shared.  
  
Barry was a new player to the game, but seeing how easy his nephew was able to tease Len, even after the fights the both of them had gotten into, it proved that Barry already accepted Len and after the comments and tickle fight that ensued, Barry most likely already sees Len as another uncle in his life; he probably has more respect for Len and more familiar feelings for him than he does Joe West who raised him for fifteen years.  
  
"I think he already has"  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully be adding another one this week, I'm debating between Oliver finding out and Axel entering the picture; also thinking about doing something with just Barry and Hartley.  
> None of these stories will be in a linear timeline, they'll be all over the place depending on what I feel like writing


End file.
